monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Girl
The Spider Girl is an Insect-type monster that dwells in the Treasure Cave in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. Biography The Kitsune, after being sealed into the form of a normal fox by Luka, runs into the Spider Girl's web. The Spider Girl prepares to eat her, but switches her sights to Luka when he arrives, saying he is a better meal for her. However, she is also defeated and sealed. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect-based monster from the spider family. Primarily living in caves, they create giant webs to catch prey. An exceptionally cruel predator, they eat man and monster alike. Though they are carnivorous, they treat male semen as a rare treat of protein. Once they catch a man, they will wrap them up in their webbing to seal off their movement. After that, they use their spinneret to squeeze out semen from their catch. Due to the complex nature of their spinneret, they are able to use both their muscles and the webbing itself to force the man to continually ejaculate. After sucking out all of the man’s semen, the Spider Girl will use external digestion to eat them. After creating a cocoon with the man inside, she injects her digestive juices directly into them by biting their neck. Like that, the man will slowly be digested from inside his own body as the Spider Girl sucks up the melted meat. It’s said that her juices are designed to bring insane levels of pleasure to her prey to prevent them from struggling while being eaten.” Attacks Eight-Legged Massage: Normal attack that deals damage four times. Will trigger leg bukkake on loss. Penis Cocoon: Normal attack. Body Wrap: Binding attack. Four usages of this leads to Forced Violation Forced Violation: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Occurs after four uses of Body Wrap. Predation: Triggers a surrender. Battle Overview In this battle, the biggest threat is her Body Wrap where she binds Luka. There is no way to break her web, so Struggling is useless; unload Skills to maximize damage before she uses it, and after that only Attacking works. Once Luka’s wounded four times, she will instantly lead to Forced Violation which will instantly KO him. If Luka loses, she will wrap him up in a cocoon and eat him alive. If Luka loses to Forced Violation he’ll get stuck in her web for the rest of his life continually feeding her his semen. Evaluation “Did you become the Spider Girl's prey? Feeling good while your whole body is wrapped in her silk...pathetic. During the battle, the Spider Girl will start to wrap your body in her web. There is no way to break her web, so it's useless to struggle. If you are wound four times, you will be unable to move, and fated to be her prey. Before that happens, you must keep attacking, and defeat her! Moreover, the Spider Girl has two ending scenes depending on how she defeats you... Are you going to lose on purpose to see the other scene? If so, I'll get angry... Now go, oh brave Luka. Defeat that Spider Girl in one go...” Gallery 0042 1080.png|Spider girl`s attack cut-in in Paradox. 4abebe67cada9bedbc4fe22b78134a6f.jpg|Drawn by UN_DO. MGQ Rachnee 02.jpg|Drawn by UN_DO. Category:Artist: UN_DO Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Spiders Category:Treasure Cave Category:Voracious Monsters